


Rose Red & Snow White

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Implied Montparnasse/Jehan, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: It's not only the people of Paris who are inspired by Enjolras.





	1. Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post I made a while back on tumblr.  
> http://adrenaline-revolver.tumblr.com/post/180030424123/hotest-take

Monsieur Magpie was confused when the little finches approached him. Finches were so shy by nature. 

“You’re the smartest!” The yellow tailed leader proclaimed. 

“Well, I won’t deny that.” He preened. 

“Come read for us.” It then added after a moment. “Please! We want to understand the writing!”

It would be so easy to fool them however there would be no fun in it. May as well trick an egg. 

“Show me this writing.” He sighed and followed them. 

The young man writing away on the bench didn’t seem to notice them in the tree above him. He had heard of this young man from the turtledoves, he was quite something to see in person. Maybe he was like the humans his grandmother told stories about, though they were usually maidens. He also seemed to conduct himself with much more passion than the young women of the stories did. He frowned at his writing as if he was fighting with another human at that very moment. 

“It mentions human nests.” One of the finches said with certainty. 

The magpie snuck as close as he could to read the scribbles. Humans and their scribbles, if they weren’t so important he would ignore them entirely.

He could understand what the young man was referring to however the finches would be completely lost. He would need to translate it.

“Well, humans are more like us magpies than finches. They use shiny things and fancy nests to impress mates. When magpie chicks leave the nest they must make their own, the human is worried because human chicks don’t always need to build a nest. They keep their parent’s nest and collection. This means that that chick starts with much more and the human chicks that don’t start with a nest or collection are always left behind.” He’d seen palaces and hovels and stolen from both, he could understand the basics of what the human was worried about. 

Their world was more complicated than the world that existed alongside it in many ways, there were so many rules that went unspoken and breaking them would either result in swift death or grand reward. It was reassuring to know that humans themselves didn’t always fully understand or agree with the very rules they lived by. 

“How sad!” The finches all hopped around amongst themselves however after a quick discussion they end up chatting about how sweet the young man is for worrying.

Ah well, finches aren’t ones for lofty conversations on inequality. At least they try to care. At least the young man cares. Perhaps he would suggest to his mate that they limit their theft to the richer quarters, it would be more of a challenge anyway.

He flew in through the young man’s window and snatched a few hairs from his brush to knit his nest together as payment. 

Grantaire watched as the birds seemed to gather around Enjolras and watch him work with interest. He was tempted to warn about the Magpie flying into Enjolras’ home but it was out as soon as it got what it seemed to be wanting. Perhaps he had drunken too much that morning. 

Then again, he didn’t exactly recall drinking anything just yet. Maybe they could tell just as plainly as Grantaire that Enjolras was worthy of taking notice of. He tried not to dwell on the idea of the very animals themselves adoring him as he made his way through the day.

“I know him!” The smallest tomcat insisted as he led the other two to his usual spot. “He saved me!”

“How so?” The larger orange cat sounded unconvinced. 

“It was cold so I crawled into a basket with a human kitten. He pulled me out before its mother caught me. Did you know human kittens can’t share beds? They’re too fragile he said.” The smaller tom had never realized that the rules for human kittens would be different than their own. 

“Well that does make sense seeing as how hateful their mothers are.” The grey tabby of their group nodded. “They raise a fuss if you even get close.”

“What happened next?” The orange cat asked. 

“He gave me to the boy who I share a den with and told him to be gentle.” The small tuxedo cat sounded rather proud. It was rare to have such a nice den. 

“The den shaped like the monster?” The tabby had always thought the giant thing might come to life one day. Seeing little human males sneak in and out made it all the worse.

“The very same! I didn’t even realize male humans could be nice but the boy lets me sleep there. It’s warm and there are always mice to chase.” The smallest nodded. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t had your tail pulled off.” The orange cat shook his head. “Boys are dangerous.”

“Well I know he would help me if I needed it.” He was confident that he would be rescued again if something happened.

“You almost sound like a pet!” The tabby teased as he hopped up on a box. 

He swished his tail but pretended to not take offense. “You will like him too. I swear it.” 

“If not your reputation is over before it began, my friend.” The orange cat warned as he positioned himself comfortably. 

Grantaire didn’t mean to get to the meeting late however, he saw three cats sitting outside and staring up at the window where Enjolras could be heard. It was like they were listening to him. They were enthralled. Surely it was a coincidence. Either way he slowed down greatly to watch them. 

As he walked past them they didn’t even seem to notice him. Normally the alley cats were so skittish of people.

The meeting only confirmed that something was very strange indeed.

When Enjolras dropped his pen and it slid between the cracks in the wall he frowned but just continued talking. After a few moments the thing rolled back out and tapped Enjolras in the foot. He quietly picked it up and said “Thank you.” to no one in particular. 

When Grantaire heard a tiny sigh his jaw dropped. Poking its little head out of the wall was a rat. It was an ugly little thing with big sad eyes. With it’s disheveled look and seeming adoration of Enjolras Grantaire felt like he had met a kindred spirit. While everyone was speaking he quietly poured some wine in a little dish and offered it to his newfound brother. 

The two drank to their hearts content as they watched Enjoras speak. After a few drinks Grantaire was tempted to try and ask the rat it’s name. It just slumped against his shoe. 

After the meeting Grantaire helped the rat back into the wall and decided to seek out confirmation that he hadn’t just lost his mind with longing. 

“Have either of you noticed…something odd about our leader?” He approached Combeferre and Courfeyrac carefully. He didn’t want to convince them that he had finally gone mad.

“No?” Courfeyrac tilted his head to one side and Combeferre simply smiled. 

“I think he means that he’s noticed that Enjolras doesn’t simply have a human audience.” He clarified on Grantaire’s behalf.

“Oh, that. You should see the favor the guardsmen’s horses paid him! Never before have I seen such a well trained horse simply refused to chase a man.” Courfeyrac laughed. “Their riders were infuriated!”

“I…so you know about this? Have known?” Grantaire looked between the two with confusion. 

“It’s hard not to notice.” Combeferre shrugged. “Once a stray dog brought him pamphlets at a rally because he had dropped them on the way. It was quite helpful.”

“I’m not one to question it. If even the animals of Paris are inspired by him then so be it.” Courfeyrac grinned as he continued. “Any ally is a valuable one.”

“He is like a fairy tale princess!” Grantaire couldn’t believe that the two had known this entire time and simply said nothing.

“Which would he be? I can’t quite see him as Cinderella.” Courfeyrac frowned as he attempted to answer his own question. “He would rebel against his stepmother right away.”

“Rose Red.” Combeferre offered. 

“Oh, that would be perfect. It’s a shame the story isn’t French or I’d say it was him already!” Courfeyrac laughed and leaned back in his chair. “He already has the outfit.”

Grantaire gave up on trying to seriously discuss the situation. “Who does that make Snow White?” He dimly recalled that the German tale had two princesses. 

“You don’t want to know.” Combeferre closed his book and glanced at Courfeyrac who simply nodded in silent agreement.


	2. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairest of them all.

Sleeping at Montparnasse’s home was one of Éponine’s most hated periodic occurrences. It wasn’t that the place was cramped and old, she was quite used to both. The home being lined like a magpie’s nest in stolen goods didn’t bother her either. No it was the by-product of what she considered to be Montparnasse’s only redeeming trait that made the place damn near unlivable. His loyalty. 

Montparnasse had always grown up on the street. He wasn’t one to forget a kindness, even if it was a kindness from something that couldn’t even fathom what one was. As a result he had a few dependents: 

Two dogs, one of which was of a good size and had long hair while the other was a smaller, yappier, mutt named after a queen of all things; while she would never say this while she knew the man to be armed seeing two street dogs meticulously groomed and put in expensive collars truly was a perfect reflection of their owner. A cat that seems to have lost an eye at some point in it’s life. He’d given over the little garden behind the house to a goat of all things, where he found the damn thing and how he felt indebted to it Éponine didn’t even care at this point. 

What bothered her was what she found in the dresser. 

“Parnasse!” She slammed it shut. 

Montparnasse only looked mildly concerned with her fury. “Why yes?” 

“Is there a fucking rat in there?” She pointed to the drawer.

“Is that what you slammed?” He slid it open carefully. “You could have killed him! Don’t be so thoughtless.”

“It’s a rat!” Her voice quickly climbed in volume.

“He is a mouse. He is also one of the grandest thieves in Paris. Don’t worry, he’s just as clean as the others.” He waves his hand towards the dogs who are watching with interest. 

Éponine stares in silence. Oh, he’s mad. Of course it would make perfect sense, he treats her with a bit of decency when they’re alone and he works for her father. “Right.” 

“You may not believe me but Jean is quite skilled.” Montparnasse placed the mouse on his shoulder.

“Jean?” She couldn’t quite hide her confusion.

He rolled his eyes as if she was a moron. “Jean.” He pointed to the mouse. “Antoinette and Amélie.” The dogs look at him excitedly when they hear their names. “Léo.” The cat doesn’t move when he points to it. 

“And the goat?” She’s almost afraid to ask.

“I’m not sure. She doesn’t seem interested in so dull a concept as names. I tried calling her Carmen but I think she finds names beneath her. Or maybe she simply has one already and I don’t know it.” When he shrugs the mouse hops onto the brim of his hat. 

Éponine would cut her losses and run if she had any other option. She just quietly nodded and hoped it seemed enough. 

“Is it me you doubt or him?” Montparnasse pointed to the mouse that was staring at her. 

“He is a mouse.” And you are a madman known as an assassin. 

“Then come along, might as well show you his good work.” Montparnasse made his way to the door. “You too girls, we have a job.” At the word ‘job’ the dogs jumped to their feet and ran to the door. Montparnasse put on his coat and Éponine watched as he carefully placed the mouse into a pocket. “Well hurry up, you’ll keep them waiting.” 

Éponine supposed there were far worse ways to earn a bed for the night. 

The walk was mostly silent except for the excited pants of the dogs. Antionette in particular ran in circles around them. 

Their target was much larger than the usual hovel; it would actually be a danger to try alone. 

“The master of the house has gone to London on business, wouldn’t it be a shame if someone were to break in while he was gone?” Montparnasse explained as they crept up to the window. “His wife sits around guarding her jewels like some bloated old dragon. However I know a man that can fix that for us.” 

Éponine watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the mouse. He then, of course, spoke to it. 

“Godspeed little thief, should she take your life I’ll take hers.” With that he carefully opened the woman’s window and slipped it in. 

There was nearly a minute before the screaming began. From where she was hidden Éponine could see the woman run from the room screaming about a rat. 

When the door slammed behind her Montparnasse threw open the window. “Antoinette, Amélie, guard the window.” He ordered before slipping inside. As Éponine scrambled through the window she could see Montparnasse hurriedly grab the mouse and go for the woman’s jewelry box. “We don’t have long, she’ll be back with some servant boy or a cat soon.” He shoved a necklace and some earrings into his pocket. “Grab something and lets go unless you want to deal with a body.” 

Éponine snatched a few francs off her bedside table assuming they wouldn’t be missed, especially given how nice everything else was. 

A look of annoyance flew across Montparnasse’s face but he couldn’t say anything before he heard the woman coming back down the hall. He quickly shut the jewelry box and ensured that the mouse was tucked away before jumping back out the window. When Éponine followed suit he carefully shut it in time for the woman to re-enter. Interestingly enough she did have a servant boy with her. 

Montparnasse grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the winding alleyways and the dogs quickly followed behind them. Once they slowed down to breathe she pulled her arm loose and couldn’t help but laugh. “You had me convinced you were mad, you absolute bastard. That you thought the mouse could actually rob people.”

He raised an eyebrow and Éponine thought she might have gotten herself killed before he laughed at her. “That says far more about you than me, my dear. Jean is the greatest thief in Paris as he can run marks out of their own rooms. No need to dispose of a body and they don’t know they’ve been robbed until you’ve left. Occasionally he even steals spare fabric from me. I’m stunned with his skill.”

They stroll along far more leisurely now.

“He’s more a tool than a thief in his own right.” Éponine realizes that she referred to a mouse as a ‘he’ and not an ‘it’.

“In some ways, but then what are people bu-“ He stops when he notices what’s very likely a mugger making the mistake of approaching them. The poor man probably thinks they’re a couple out for a stroll. Montparnasse doesn’t grab his knife immediately and instead as they begin to get closer he just turns to the dogs. “Growl.”

Both of the dogs let out intimidating snarls as the man approaches. Éponine can see that their tails are still wagging so they likely think it’s all in good fun but the would be mugger quickly decides to walk a different direction. Once he’s gone Montparnasse picked up like he hadn’t been interrupted.

“In some ways, but then what are people but tools for other people?” He pat both of the dogs before continuing. “Now you also see why these two are just as good muscle as any human could be. Better when you consider that they don’t question you.”

“What’s the goat’s job?” Éponine honestly couldn’t figure that one out.

“Have you ever tried to sneak into a garden with a goat in it? There is no placating them. I would rather deal with a lion than a goat that has decided that you don’t belong.” Judging by the way he stared off into the distance there was a story there that Éponine was going to have to find a way to pry out of him.

“And the cat?” Likely ratting.

“He’s simply an asshole.” Montparnasse shrugged. “However he did indebt me to Jean by murdering his mother in a rather grizzly fashion so I suppose he’s a recruiter of sorts.” When they arrived he opened the door for her.

“If you say so.” She shook her head and laid on the couch. She had had enough for the night. 

After she fell asleep and Montparnasse had vanished to his room she was unable to hear the conversation that followed.

“Jean.” Amélie whispered. “Jean how did it go? We couldn’t see.”

The mouse poked it’s head out of the drawer. “Like clockwork my dear ladies. I even made off with a blade like no other.” He held up his prize. It was a sewing needle that he held by the eye. “A beauty isn’t she?”

“It is!” Antoinette’s tail wagged quickly. 

“Say, if we find you a thimble would it work as a helmet?” Amélie asked excitedly.

“Perhaps so, we’ll have to ask.” Jean rather liked the idea of a helmet. 

“I doubt it would fit. And it would waste his time to bother working on it.” Léo didn’t bother to look up. “Especially for such vermin.”

“You are simply jealous that I’m one of the grandest thieves in Paris.” Jean waved the ‘sword’ with a flourish. “Be careful that you don’t lose that other eye.” 

“I would gut you before you could get close enough.” He hissed. 

“Of course, of course.” Jean laughed. 

“Lets not fight.” Amélie carefully stepped between them. “At least not with a guest here.”

“Guest? The ginger human is a guest, this one is a flea bitten mess like the rest of you.” Léo scoffed. 

“Hey! None of us have fleas! Not even the lady.” Antoinette huffed before trotting off towards Montparnasse’s room. “If you were nicer people wouldn’t be so afraid of you.”

“I treasure fear.” The cat hopped up onto the couch to sleep on their guest despite his assertion that she was infested. Warmth always won out over distain.

“Of course you do.” Amélie stretched before heading off to bed as well. “Goodnight you two. Job well done today, Jean. And Thank you for looking after the house Léo.”

“As always, my lady.” He bowed before closing the drawer. 

“A pleasure to be appreciated.” The cat yawned and curled into a little ball on top of their guest.

Amélie crawled onto the bed carefully so she didn’t wake the sleeping man. She’d heard some of the other animals talking about another young man in the city and claiming all sorts of wonderful things about him. 

She thinks she rather preferred hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not i had actually written a lot of this before in a non magical universe because i was having a field day with the idea of Montparnasse's loyalty and the fact that he's probably led a pretty lonely life because it seems like everyone he knows is through work with the exception of Gavroche. SO. WITH THAT SAID. How he ended up with everyone:  
> Amélie- He met her when he was relatively young. She was a big puppy and he was a scrawny kid so they fell into curling up together when it got to be winter.  
> Antoinette- She came next. She's a small scrappy thing who bit the shit out of a mugger on his behalf but got kicked in the process. So he took care of her.  
> Léo- He moved in when he got his first place. He just showed up one day munching on a rat head.  
> Jean- Jean Montparnasse ended up with through guilt. When he got enough for a tiny little house rather than just an apartment flat the place had mice. Léo made short work of almost all of them. Then one day Montparnasse found a mostly chewed corpse and the survivor of it's litter. It was gruesome enough that he decided to put the little guy in a matchbox where he did just fine.  
> Carmen- Only Carmen is truly sure about Carmen. Montparnasse stole her to spite a man that didn't pay him what he said he would but now she's still HERE because when an enemy tried to break in she lost her mind and chased the bastard half way out of the city. 
> 
> note: as someone who has worked with goats a lot- if they could speak, they wouldn't. they savor the chaos. they need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when im sick i write about animals??


End file.
